


A Devil's Cry

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: The first poem ever created.Just a short poem before started to continue to write longer poems.From 2006 era~





	A Devil's Cry

Shallow waves of darkness

Tides of hallow grief

Deep with hate, tears of fate

A darker tone

A hallow throne

Rolling of tears from the dreadful past

Knowing one's horrible fate

One may know of this

As a devil's cry


End file.
